Language
by Reawakened Clam
Summary: Gokudera makes a mistake during a battle, and it's going to cost him dearly soon. Crack fic. In which Gokudera pulls a Captain America.


Tsuna dove behind the pile of debris, pressing his back against it just as the explosives went off. The brunet coughed quietly, waving the smoke out of his face and he peeked around his temporary hideout to check on the condition of the enemy.

Said enemy was covered in dirt and grime, and was breathing harshly from fighting for a whole hour, but hardly affected by the explosion itself. The man had managed to shield himself with his Lightning flames again...

Tsuna bit his lip harshly, pulling back once more when the man started spinning around in search of the 22 year old and his Guardians.

He placed a dirty hand against his mouth in an attempt to quiet down, or at least muffle his labored breaths, that were much too loud for comfort. Tsuna fought the urge to leave his spot to find his friends. As much as he'd like to see them face-to-face, he couldn't risk being seen.

Tsuna quickly pressed a button on his headphones, listening for any sign of his Guardians.

Heavy breathing, coughs, and the sound of rustling fabrics met his ears, and he let out a quiet, relieved sigh.

"Storm, how's Lightning?" He asked immediately, voice just barely above a whisper.

His heart nearly stopped when he didn't receive an answer after a minute, but eventually Gokudera's rough voice answered back, " _The stupid cow's fine, just unconscious."_ Tsuna was suddenly glad he assigned everyone into teams for cases like this.

Decimo peeked back at the enemy, gritting his teeth slightly as he spotted Ryohei and Chrome over near the exit, and Yamamoto and Hibari a few feet away from where he assumed Gokudera and Lambo to be. "Right, try getting him to Sun, and then join Rain and Cloud, I'll cause a distraction."

" _Got it, be careful, Sky."_

Tsuna immediately disconnected, standing up abruptly and firing off a beam of Sky Flames over the wall at his opponent, who immediately raised a ringed hand to block it with his Lightning Flames.

He hooked a gloved hand on top of his little hideout, and jumped over, using the momentum to launch himself into the air. The enemy yelled out some sort of insult about his intelligence which easily went ignored, before darting over to where the brunet was hovering, guns aimed.

Erratic gunshots rang through the air as bullets shot out at him, and Tsuna forced his worn out body to move out of the way, letting an explosion shake the building.

Dust fell from the ceiling, as cracks formed along the walls. Tsuna growled, bright orange eyes narrowing. At this rate, the building was going to collapse.

He quickly looked around the room, taking note of Ryohei carrying Lambo out of the building, while Chrome set up illusions to hide their presence. Gokudera had successfully hidden behind a crumbling pillar with Yamamoto and Hibari, who seemed to be muttering about 'herbivores crowding' irritably. Both seems roughed up, and Yamamoto was clutching his arm. Likely hurt it in the explosion.

 _Great..._

"Storm, avoid using explosives, the building's at it's limit!" He yelled out, watching as Gokudera stiffened, but nodded.

"Oi Vongola brat, don't forget about me!" Tsuna's eyes snapped over to his opponent, alarms suddenly blaring in his head. He shifted slightly, letting a burst of Sky flames propel himself away from the barrage of bullets that were suddenly _way too close_ for comfort. Gunshots rang in his ears, muffled slightly by the sound of his own heartbeat pumping at an alarming rate.

" _Shit_!" Tsuna cursed as a bullet just nearly embedded itself into his skull.

Gokudera's scandalized voice made itself known in his ear, " _T-Tenth! Language_!"

"I don't want to be hearing that from _you_ of all people!"

Tsuna instantly dived downwards towards his opponent, who started panicking and was shooting in his general direction in hopes of hitting him.

 _The guy's probably never used a gun before in his life._

Tsuna bit down another curse as a bullet grazed his arm. _Then again, that random shooting's been troublesome anyway._

He quickly grabbed the man's wrists, forcing the guns to the ceiling, tightening his grip until he dropped the guns, "Cloud, now!"

Hibari darted out from his hiding place, and immediately clicked handcuffs onto the man's wrists as he forcefully removed the rings.

Tsuna sighed in relief, letting the flame on his head flicker out as he slipped out of HDW Mode. "Finally..."

 _~KHR~_

Gokudera, the oh so loyal right hand man and Storm Guardian, cursed as he got a paper cut.

Tsuna's head snapped up at the sound, and fixed a disappointed look on Gokudera, eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his face. "Watch your language!"

Hayato blinked in surprise at that. Tsuna's never scolded him for his cursing before...

"S-sorry...?"

 _Ah shit, he's giving me the look... The dreaded "Disappointed Mother Look" Shitshitshitshitshit-_

Gokudera immediately averted his gaze, fixing his stormy green eyes on his research notes, trying to ignore the look Tsuna was sending him.

 _Ignore it ignore it ignore it..._

He abruptly stood up, gathering his notes and left the room, throwing a quick "Excuse me, gotta go!" Back at Tsuna.

 _~KHR~_

Hayato growled as he flipped through his paperwork. His mood only worsened as he read through several reports of that one assassin that's been killing off several mafioso allied to the Vongola. "Son of a bi-"

"Language, Gokudera!" The Storm Guardian nearly jumped out of his skin when Yamamoto practically yelled in his ear.

"What the hell, Sword Freak?!" He spun in his chair to give the Rain Guardian a glare, but only received a face full of the 'Disappointed Mother Look' from said Sword Freak.

 _The hell? Not him too!_

Gokudera stood and abruptly left the room, not noticing Yamamoto's muffled laughs.

 _~KHR~_

Hayato huffed, trying to shake off the after affects of _The Look_. He raked a hand through his silver locks, scowling slightly. "Damn, that's twice today-"

"Gokudera, I thought you knew better than to use such words..."

He swore his soul nearly left his body.

Hayato spun on his heel, ready to bomb whoever thought it'd be funny to sneak up on him, and was met with the sight of Chrome, sending him a sad, disappointed look.

 _Fuck, again?! It's even worse with her!_

He promptly ran off yelling obscenities.

 _~KHR~_

"Kufufufufu, care to enlighten me of what's going on here with the bomber, Tsunayoshi-Kun?"

"Hm? Oh, Mukuro, you're back! Well, it's just a little... payback."

 _~KHR~_

Hayato came to an abrupt stop near the infirmary, catching his breath. _The heck? Why is everyone telling me off for cussing? They're never done that before!_

"Damn it, what's going on?" He muttered, straightening a bit. Too bad when he looked up he found Ryohei and Lambo giving him horrified looks.

"Watch your extreme language!"

"Stupidera, you could watch it around kids like me!"

"SCREW YOU TWO!"

 _~KHR~_

Gokudera fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, eyeing everyone at the dinner table. They didn't seem to notice his discomfort, continuing to dig into their meals and chatting happily.

 _Something's up_ , he thought, watching them suspiciously. _So far, Tenth, Sword Freak, Turf Top, the Stupid Cow, and even that Mist girl's told me off for my language, they've never done it before so why now...?_

Gokudera's gaze shot towards Mukuro and Hibari, eyes narrowing. _Are they going to...?_

Suddenly, Hibari's steel grey eyes met his own storm green eyes. "Herbivore, I've heard you've been using words unbefitting of someone in your position. I'll bite you to death if it continues."

 _NOT YOU TOO, BIRD BOY!_

 _~KHR~_

Gokudera scowled at the paperwork, in his arms. Part of him wanted to burn it so his beloved Tenth wouldn't have to deal with it, but he knew Vongola would be in trouble if he did. He huffed in annoyance, and continued walking down to Tsuna's office. "Old farts sending us shit to sign-"

He suddenly felt something smack him on the head, and stumbling slightly, he managed to catch the papers he nearly dropped. Gokudera whirled around, hissing like an irate cat at Mukuro, who had bonked him on the head with his trident. "Kufufufu, shouldn't you know better that to say such obscenities?"

Hayato growled, spring his teeth threateningly, "Look. I don't know what's going on here, but all of you better stop this shit and leave me alone!"

He turned and left for the office, ignoring the calls of "Watch your language!" And "Kufufufufu"ing of the Pineapple.

 _~KHR~_

"Hey, Gokudera? You alright there?"

Hayato forced himself to calm down, and turned to face Tsuna. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Tenth!"

Tsuna merely quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Uh huh, sure you are. Your face is red and you look like you're ready to snap someone's neck."

Hayato stiffened slightly, staring at his boss. "Er..." How was he supposed to explain that he was getting worked up over something as stupid as being told not to cuss?

Tsuna stared at him, lips forming a thin line as his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

The silence was suffocating.

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact. Really, it was kind of pathetic to be acting this way, over something as stupid as this, in Gokudera's opinion.

Suddenly, Tsuna's lighthearted laugh broke the silence, and Hayato's confused gaze snapped up to meet Tsuna's amused look. "Don't worry about it, Gokudera! It's just a joke!"

What.

Hayato blinked, bewildered. Tsuna seemed to register his unasked question easily. "The whole 'language' thing that's been going on today." He clarified. "It's just a little payback for the other day."

 _The other day? Payback? For what-?_

" _T-Tenth! Language!"_

" _I don't want to hear that from you of all people!"_

Oh. OH!

Tsuna merely grinned as Gokudera turned and started yelling every curse word under the sun in as many languages he could.

 _~KHR~_

 **A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. Is this what one calls a Crack fic? Perhaps. This is the result of me randomly thinking "What if Gokudera pulled a Captain America on us?"** **This was the first time I wrote these characters, but I hope I did a decent job...**


End file.
